Damon and Bella: Until the End
by doctorwholover
Summary: This is a story from Damon's from my story DESPERATE MEASURES  POV and it will include his POV from major events in the story and also giving some insight into some things that happened outside of the storyline of DM. It's like the bree tanner book.
1. First Impressions

**So, Damon was just a beloved character and I thought I'd do short fic with some cute Damon-ness for all my Damon lovers. I have nothing else to do today, after all, and the plot bunnies have me tied to a chair and are threatening my life unless I write this, so here ya go! **

**First Impressions**

**DPOV**

Man, I hated schedule changing. That lady must have decided to hate me from the beginning of my life, because she was just never nice to me. She was nice to everyone else, but not to me. It's not like I'd ever done anything to her, she just…hated me, and nothing I could do could change her mind apparently.

But, it was necessary because I needed to get out of Organic Chemistry before it literally caused me to commit suicide. I loved chemistry, but this? It was horrible.

So, that's what had brought me here…to the "Scheduling/anything else you care to worry anyone about" office and that bitter black lady behind the desk. There were three people in front of me when I walked in, and I sighed as I took my place as fourth in line. One by one, they left until I was finally second, and there was just one girl in front of me. The lady, of course, was being very nice to her, and I sighed.

The girl finally finished and turned around…and ran right into me. It's not like it hurt or anything, but she should have been more careful…and then I got my first good look at her. She looked up slowly and I saw that she had the deepest brown eyes I'd ever seen and she wasn't gorgeous, but she was the kind of girl who was pretty without even trying. Her hair was a little messy, but it suited her.

"Uh…sorry, my bad," she voiced feebly, obviously embarrassed for having ran into me. She went around me and out the door before I could say anything.

I stared at her retreating back and then turned my head to the lady behind the desk, who had her hands on her hips now, obviously waiting for me to come over so that she could be mean to me…yeah, right. I bolted out the door after the brown-eyed girl and saw her walking down the street. I ran to catch up to her.

"Hey, wait!" I yelled when I was closer to her.

She turned, surprised and waited for me…hesitantly, obviously. I finally caught up to her and she immediately began apologizing.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about running into you. I…do stupid stuff like that all the time, really," she told me, but before she was even halfway finished, I waved my hand, dismissing her apologies and smiling warmly at her.

"Ah, don't worry about it. No harm done," I told her and then extended my hand so that we could shake hands, formally meeting each other. "I'm Damon."

She kind of stared at me for a minute, but then hesitantly took my hand. "Bella," she said.

I noticed her stomach, then, as I looked at our hands. She was pregnant…

I tried to cover up my second of gawking by saying, "Nice to meet you, Bella," and releasing her hand.

She looked kind of sad, like she was thinking about something that had hurt her, and then she said, "Um, you, too."

I smiled, trying to cover up the awkwardness, and then walked slowly away. "Uh, so I guess I'll see you later?"

She tried to smiled, and then said, "Sure, uh…later, I guess."

I kept walking away from her, backwards…wanting to look at her for just a few seconds longer.

"Hey!" A voice yelled right as I walked right into them. I almost fell trying to keep my footing, but I quickly righted myself , hoping Bella didn't see. I immediately looked to see if she had. She was facing away from me, so I figured she hadn't…

It was a few days before I saw Bella again, but I thought about her often. Every time I saw a girl with brown hair, I thought about her. I'd seen her bulge in her shirt that told me she was pregnant, and I suddenly wondered if she was married and in college at the same time. I felt kind of sorry for her, whether she was or not..

She was eating alone in the cafeteria of the college and I saw her as soon as I'd entered the building. I smiled and went to get some lunch. Grabbing a cheeseburger, fries, and a soda, I paid for my food and went over to where she was sitting alone and took the chair opposite her. She froze, and only relaxed a little when she saw that it was me.

"Hi, Bella," I greeted her warmly, smiling.

She hesitantly smiled and replied, "Hi, Damon."

"How are you doing with classes and things?" I struck a conversation as I unwrapped my cheeseburger.

"Uh…fine. You?" She asked.

"Pretty good. I'm suffering through Calculus but I got out of Organic Chemistry the other day when we met," I explained, remembering the almost comical close-lipped "mmmhuh" the black lady behind the counter had given me when I'd told her my reason for wanting out of Organic Chemistry. Ugh, that lady!

"Wow. I've heard Organic Chemistry is hard and I'll probably take it next year. I'm a Biology major," She told me, and I literally burst with excitement. She was actually talking to me in conversation…as in conversing with me.

"Well, good luck. I was in there for a few weeks. I could help you out for that amount of time maybe a little, but I'm not good in it," I sighed.

She laughed…just a little, but it was a laugh. "Okay."

"So, do you live in Florida or…?" I asked, hoping I wasn't prying where I didn't belong.

It took her a minute to reply, and I worried I'd overstepped my boundaries.

"I'm sorry if I'm being-"

"No, you're fine. I just…it's a touchy subject for me," she sighed but tried to smile at me.

"Well, we can talk about something else…?" I posed, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"No, it's okay…I used to live in Phoenix when I was a kid, but then when I was seventeen, I moved to Washington, the state, to live with my Dad. Then,…I moved here to live with my mom and go to college," she explained.

"Washington? That's…a big change from Phoenix, huh?" I smiled, glad she was talking to me.

She laughed. "You have no idea…"

We talked for a while after that, and then we parted ways. It felt good to talk to her, like she was a person I had always been destined to meet and befriend. It was weird…a good weird, but still.

We talked several times that semester, and we actually became great friends, but then…she went on homebound, so she couldn't take any more classes at the college. I found myself having a lot of time to do nothing with, and I missed her constantly. I had gotten her number earlier in the semester and I constantly called her, checking in on her. She always said she was fine, but I still worried. We got together a few times and had dinner, which I always bought of course, but I still missed her. She was slowly becoming my best friend, and I didn't mind…

**So, this is just a totally random Damon POV from Desperate Measures, just to please the plot bunnies and to give all the readers of that story an insight on Damon's perspective of meeting Bella and also some key points in the story. I think it's important to see other character's point of view's and to see it from all angles.**


	2. Zachary Ephraim Black

**Second chapter of Damon's fic, as I've taken to calling it ;) PLEASE REVIEW!**

Life with Bella had never been simple…I would never have changed a day of it. Not even a second, because every second I had with Bella was so special to me. She literally made my world go round, and I loved being with her. I never told her that I felt this way, because…well, she already had so much to deal with, what with Zach and college and things in her past that I knew nothing about but I knew that they hurt her to think about them…

Something had hurt her…something had literally taken the life right out of her. She hardly ate, and it wasn't until I told her that that could be dangerous for the baby that she actually began eating a little more than she usually did. I worried constantly about her. When I was in class, I couldn't focus on anything because I was worrying about Bella. I came by her Mom's place every day after class was over to see her and we went out on Saturdays to movies and stuff. Her belly was starting to show, and she began to complain about getting fat. I told her that she was still beautiful, but she didn't listen to me.

One night, I got a call at around one in the morning on my cell phone. I rolled over quickly ,afraid that Bella was going into labor early.

"Hello?" I quickly answered, not even looking at who it was.

"Damon?" Bella's voice spoke from the other end of the line.

"Hey, Bella. Is anything wrong?" I asked immediately, praying that there wasn't.

"No. I just…wanted to ask you something," She softly spoke into the receiver.

I smiled, and sighed with relief. "Sure, Bella. Shoot."

"Well,…Damon, you're my best friend and you know I love that we're friends. I was wondering…this baby's going to need a man to protect it and not just me…I know Phil will do anything for this baby, but…Damon, will you be his godfather?" She asked timidly, almost as if she was afraid I'd say no.

I was silent for a moment, out of shock not debate, and then answered, "Bella, you don't even have to ask. You're my best friend and this baby…well, nobody better mess with him is all I've got to say."

She laughed and replied, "Thanks, Damon."

"No problem, Bella," I answered and then we hung up. It took me a while to fall asleep after that because I was so excited. Bella trusted me with her child's protection. If anything ever happened to her, she wanted _me _to look after him. I felt like I would burst of joy…

When the big day came, I was a nervous wreck. Renee and Phil were nervous, yes, but I felt like I was on pins and needles. I couldn't sit for too long, I couldn't stand for too long…I was constantly moving.

The nurse came out and told me that Bella was asking for me in the birthing room. I felt like I was going to throw up, but I followed the nurse back to where Bella lay, sweaty and exhausted looking, on the hospital bed. She smiled weakly when she saw me and I rushed over to her side.

"Damon…the baby's coming," She told me and then winced and screamed as another contraction hit her. The doctor at the foot of the bed was looking where the baby was beginning to emerge from Bella's body and he kept telling Bella to "Push!"

I took Bella's hand and told her," Squeeze it, honey, if it hurts."

She did, oh holy cow, she did! I thought for sure that she'd broken every carpal and metacarpal in my hand! But, I suffered through the pain and kept whispering in Bella's ear, telling her how good of a job she was doing and how beautiful her baby boy was going to be.

She was sweating and she was growing even more tired, but finally, after maybe six hours or so of her pushing, the doctor handed Bella a beautiful baby boy. He was crying because the doctor had spanked him, but he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Bella was crying now as she looked down at him with love in her eyes.

"What are you going to name him, Bella?" I asked her quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"His name is Zachary…Zachary Ephraim Black," she spoke softly, sleepily.

Black…so the guy who'd gotten her pregnant had the last name 'Black'. Bella had never mentioned anyone with that last name. Of course, she didn't like to talk about her past that much…to anyone.

The nurses made me leave the room while Bella tried to breastfeed little Zach, but as soon as she'd finished, I was called for to go back in.

"Do you want to hold him, Damon?" Bella asked as soon as I entered the room.

I had never held a baby before, but I nodded anyway and came closer to her. She handed the baby slowly and carefully to me, and I cradled him close to my chest, making sure to cradle and support the head as she'd been doing. Zach's little hands were fisted and he was just so beautiful in my arms.

"He's beautiful, Bella," I whispered and smiled, looking back at Bella.

She smiled and rubbed my arm gently with her hand. She looked exhausted.

"Bella, you can get some rest. I'll watch over little Zach for you, "I told her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I do need some rest. I'm exhausted."

She was asleep in mere seconds and I held Zachary for a few minutes, just admiring my best friend's child…

**Just a short little chapter I wanted to do because I was bored and feeling angsty haha ;) I hope you enjoyed :D**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE:: IM SORRY

**I AM SO SORRY, GUYS! I have been SOOOOOOO busy with my classes and work and church and just everything has been so crazy, and honestly, it's not going to get any better, but we're off school today and I actually have some time to write for once :P **

**I will update DESPERATE MEASURES first because I've actually been working on that one, trying to work through the plot bunnies and get everything straightened out. **

**Next, I will update Destiny…whenever I can. To be honest, I'm getting frustrated with this fic because I am bored with where it's at and I'd love to just skip ahead to the action, but I know that's not how it works. :P lol. But, soon, hopefully, my friends…**

**I will update DAMON AND BELLA: UNTIL THE END whenever I get inspiration for another chapter for it. Just be patient, my friends…**

**And finally, I have a plot bunny that just won't go away, and it's eating at my brain lol. I don't know if anything will come of it, but perhaps….someday…lol.**

**Thank you for being patient, and I know it's been FOREVER :P**


End file.
